Dark Vampires
by sakura007
Summary: Harry est un sorcier qui déteste les vampires et sa famille. Que se passe til quand il devient l'un d'eux? Un des plus puissants et des plus reconnus, un Dark Vampire ? Dark Harry. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Dark Vampires 

**Auteur : **Sakura007

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure/Action/Slash

**Couple(s) :** plus tard

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à l'exception de quelques uns, et sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Voici la deuxième fic qui était dans mon ordi depuis pas mal de temps! J'aurais voulu la poster plus tôt mais il y avait toujours des problèmes sur le site à chaque fois! J'espère que vous aimerez!

**Résumé:** Harry est un sorcier qui déteste les vampires et sa famille. Que se passe t-il quand il devient l'un d'eux? Un des plus puissants et des plus reconnus, un Dark Vampire ? Dark Harry. Slash**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 :

_« Est-ce que c'est vrai Sirius ? Tu as vraiment été choisi ? » s'enthousiasma une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts, Lilyane Potter née Evans._

_« Comme si je pouvais plaisanter avec un tel sujet. » grogna ledit Sirius, un beau brun aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux aussi clairs que l'océan._

_« On a des raisons de se méfier, tu es toujours un enfant dans ta tête. » se moqua le mari de Lily, James Potter, bun lui aussi mais aux cheveux courts constamment en désordre et aux yeux marrons surplombés de lunettes rondes._

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons un problème. » intervint le dernier adulte présent dans la pièce, Rémus Lupin, un homme aux cheveux courts châtains clairs et aux yeux couleur de l'ambre._

_« Lequel ? » demanda James._

_« Un Dark Vampire ne peut transformer que trois personnes tous les 5 ans. » récita Lily._

_« Quoi ? Je ne savais pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vous transforme tous les trois ce soir et je m'occuperais d'Harry dans cinq ans, comme ça il sera un peu plus grand. » sourit Sirius._

_« Non ! Tu sais bien que d'autres personnes attendent cette transformation. » refusa Lily._

_« Mais vous allez quand même pas l'abandonner ! » s'indigna Rémus._

_« Rémus, ce n'est qu'un tout petit garçon, il sera malheureux à nos côtés alors que nous devrons faire notre chemin au sein de la hiérarchie des vampires. De plus, il vivra certainement mieux avec des sorciers normaux. » expliqua Lily._

_« Lily…écoute…je ne vais tout de même pas abandonner mon filleul. » exposa Sirius._

_« Sirius…je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne un vampire, je refuse, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? » gronda Lily._

_« Je…d'accord. » répondit Sirius, s'avouant vaincu alors que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rémus regardait Lily avec de la haine dans les yeux tandis que son mari était toujours choqué, il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait abandonner son seul fils pour pouvoir réaliser son rêve._

_« Harry, mon chéri…viens ici…maman a besoin de te parler. » appela Lily._

_Un petit garçon d'environ 6 ans sortit de derrière un bureau, où sa mère l'avait placé, il avait des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et ses yeux émeraudes ressortaient sur son visage tels des joyaux._

_« Harry, nous allons devoir partir pour toujours, ton papa, tes parrains et moi mais nous ne pouvons pas t'emmener. Tu te rappelles tous les livres sur les vampires que je t'ai fait lire ? » questionna Lily avant de reprendre après le hochement de tête de son fils._

_« Et bien, nous allons tous les quatre en devenir un, c'est pour ça que tu ne pourras plus jamais vivre avec nous, nous serons trop dangereux pour toi. Tu iras vivre chez ta tante Pétunia. » expliqua Lily._

_« Mais elle nous déteste ! » protesta Harry, bien plus intelligent que n'aurait jamais pu le penser sa mère._

_« Mais non, tu seras très heureux, tu verras. » sourit Lily avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras puis de transplaner devant la maison de sa sœur._

_« Je te laisse ici. Quand je serais partie, tu donneras cette lettre qui explique ta venue à ta tante, la clef de notre coffre fort pour pouvoir subvenir à tes besoin et cette valise qui contient tes affaires. Compris Harry ? » interrogea Lily qui, quand le garçon hocha la tête, transplana._

_« J'ai parfaitement compris que vous me laissiez tomber avec ces moldus qui me haïssent de votre faute, mère ! » cracha le petit garçon bien plus avancé que la normale avant de jeter la lettre, de placer la clef dans sa poche, de prendre sa valise et de s'éloigner rapidement de cette maison dont les ondes étaient mauvaises._

_Harry marcha pendant plusieurs heures avant de s'affaler sur un banc, il était fatigué même si grâce aux sorts que lui avait appris son père il avait pu réduire sa valise et l'alléger. En fait, au niveau de la puissance et de l'intelligence, Harry était un surdoué, enfin c'était toujours ce que lui disait son parrain Rémus, peut-être qu'il lui disait juste ça pour lui faire plaisir._

_« Petit, que fais tu ici tout seul la nuit ? » demanda un homme magnifique, aux courts cheveux blonds comme l'or et aux yeux bleus encore plus clairs que ceux de Sirius._

_« Mon parrain est devenu un Dark Vampire et il va transformer mes parents et mon autre parrain alors ma mère m'a laissé devant la porte de ma tante qui me déteste et je me suis enfui. » expliqua doucement Harry, cet homme ne lui faisait pas peur du tout._

_« Je vois, et quel âge as-tu dis moi ? » interrogea le blond avec curiosité._

_« Six ans mais bientôt sept. » sourit fièrement le petit garçon._

_« Et quel est ton nom ? » _

_« Harry Potter. »_

_« Veux tu vivre avec moi, Harry Potter ? » proposa le blond en lui tendant la main._

_« J'en serais ravi. Mais quel est votre nom ? » interrogea Harry en attrapant la main du blond._

_« Seifer Almassy. Tu t'appelleras désormais Harry Almassy, compris ? » sourit le blond._

_Harry le regarda fixement avant de lui sauter au cou, ne cessant de répéter qu'il était d'accord et que maintenant, il avait une nouvelle famille.

* * *

_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rêvé de cette partie de son enfance. Seifer avait été à la fois un père, un grand frère, un ami et un confident pour lui, les années où ils avaient été ensemble. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il n'était jamais revenu le voir depuis quatre ans mais il savait que ce dernier n'était pas mort grâce au pendentif en forme de goutte blanche qui pendait autour de son cou, et cela lui suffisait. Après tout, il aurait 18 ans ce soir et il avait tué tellement de vampires dans sa vie qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre d'eux. Depuis cette journée de ses sept ans, le monde avait bien changé, coupé en trois parties : le monde des vampires qui s'étendait sur plus de la moitié de la surface habitable du globe, les sorciers qui habitaient les ¾ des territoires restants et les moldus (personnes sans pouvoirs magiques) se partageaient ce qui restait.

Harry enfila un pantalon en cuir noir, une chemise blanche ouverte sur le début de son torse fin mais musclé avant de se coiffer rapidement et de s'examiner brièvement dans la glace. Il avait énormément changé en 12 ans, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à ses parents et il en était ravi car il les exécrait depuis cette fameuse journée où sa vie avait basculée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lisses et tombaient autour de son visage avec quelques mèches rebelles près des joues, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts mais en amandes à la différence de ses parents, les traits de son visage était aussi fin que ceux de l'aristocratie féminine et sa bouche rouge appelait les baisers, son corps était fin et légèrement musclé malgré tout le sport qu'il pratiquait mais ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout était ses hanches trop étroites pour un homme, ses jambes étaient fines et élancées bien qu'il soit plutôt petit. En fait, Harry Almassy était un être androgyne et attirait autant les hommes que les femmes malgré son caractère froid et têtu. Seules cinq personnes et maintenant six peuvent se vanter de tenir une place importante dans son cœur. D'abord Rémus qui l'avait toujours défendu devant ses parents et qu'il adorait toujours malgré la séparation ; Seifer pour qui il donnerait sa vie ; Séverus, un ami de Seifer, qui venait souvent lui rendre visite quand le blond habitait toujours avec lui ; Hermione et Ron dont il s'était lié d'amitié dès son arrivée dans la ville de Seifer et maintenant Jessie, la fille de ses deux amis de deux ans de plus que lui.

Il enfila une cape noire et sortit dans la nuit noire, Londres était toujours occupée par les sorciers mais les vampires étaient de plus en plus présents dans la grande ville. Harry était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un chasseur, il était payé par les chefs de la ville pour chercher et tuer les vampires qui s'aventuraient à Londres, il chassait depuis ses 10 ans et son travail était le meilleur de tout le pays.

« Harry ! » hurla un grand roux, pleins de tâches de rousseur.

« Hey Ron ! Il y a du monde de sorti ce soir ? » questionna Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Non, je me suis déjà occupé de deux vampires qui avaient bu comme des trous avant de venir. » sourit Ron.

« Tant mieux, je pensais qu'ils voulaient envahir la ville mais je me suis peut-être trompé. » soupira de soulagement le petit brun.

Ron regarda rapidement sa montre avant de faire un magnifique sourire au garçon devant lui.

« Pourquoi tu me souris comme ça ? » demanda Harry, intrigué.

« 5…4…3…2…1…Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'avoir 18 ans ? Harry ? »

Ron regarda avec horreur son meilleur ami tomber à genoux sur le sol, ses mains s'agrippant de toutes ses forces aux pierres du trottoir. Harry avait le corps en feu, chaque parcelle de son corps lui causait une douleur insoutenable, il tenta de se relever mais abandonna vite en sentant l'afflux de douleur remonter le long de son corps. Il fixa son esprit sur ses mains pour oublier la douleur quand il cria de choc, ses ongles étaient devenus aussi longs et acérés que ceux de ses ennemis…les vampires. Et aussi soudain qu'était arrivée la crise, elle se stoppa ; Harry se releva avec l'aide de Ron et regarda attentivement son corps pour y chercher si d'autres changements s'étaient produits.

« Harry, mec, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais pourquoi tes ongles sont comme ceux des vampires et pourquoi un tatouage tribal est-il apparu à côté de ton œil droit ? » questionna Ron en examinant lui aussi son ami pour y chercher tous les possibles changements.

« Un tatouage tribal ? Tu en est certain ? » s'énerva Harry en redoutant plus que tout la réponse de son ami.

« Oui mais arrête de grogner, il est super beau, même 'Mione ne pourrait pas dire le contraire. » sourit Ron.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie Ron…ce tatouage est synonyme de malheur pour moi…je le déteste…lui et ce qu'il va entraîner. » souffla Harry avant de se laisser glisser le long d'une maison.

« Attends, viens chez moi ! Il vaut mieux que tu n'expliques l'histoire qu'une seule fois, non ? » proposa Ron en relevant facilement son ami.

Harry suivit docilement son ami jusqu'à la petite maison qu'il habitait avec Hermione et leur fille Jessie. Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la porte était grande ouverte et aucun son n'en sortait ; les deux garçons se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et découvrirent Hermione baignant dans son sang tandis que Jessie avait la gorge à moitié tranchée. Ron tomba à genoux sous le choc, tremblant et pleurant, de rage et de peine alors qu'Harry serra fortement les poings, apparemment il n'avait plus le choix.

« Ron…tu veux savoir ce qui a changé ? Regarde ! »

Harry s'approcha des deux filles, elles n'étaient pas encore mortes mais ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Il attrapa un bol et versa quelques gouttes de sang de chacune des deux femmes à l'intérieur avant de sortir un couteau et de couper légèrement la main de Ron, qui se laissa faire, amorphe. Il s'entailla à son tour le bras mais ne le déposa pas dans la coupe. Au contraire, il s'en servit pour tracer des runes compliquées sur le sol avant de boire le sang de ses amis puis prononcer une formule dans une langue totalement inconnue. Quand il se tut, une petite lumière bleue nuit sortit de son corps, elle se divisa en trois et chacune d'elle pénétra à l'intérieur du corps de ses amis et de leur fille tandis que les runes tracées au sol s'enroulèrent autour de leur poignet droit tel un tatouage. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles commencèrent à papillonner des yeux, leurs blessures s'étaient refermés et le sang coulait à nouveau dans leurs veines.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Harry ? » s'exclama Ron avant de prendre sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras.

« C'est une longue histoire…asseyez vous ! » ordonna Harry avant de s'installer lui-même dans un confortable fauteuil.

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sais Ron mais les vampires sont divisés en deux catégories : ceux qui se font prendre la totalité de leur sang avant de boire celui de son donneur et ceux qui sont transformés par les Dark Vampires à l'aide d'une incantation runique. Les ¾ des vampires sont du premier type mais le dernier ¼ est le plus puissant et celui qui dirige ce peuple, leur chef Lord Voldemort en est un. Les Dark Vampires sont rares, il n'en existe qu'une vingtaine au grand maximum dans le monde entier car ils sont choisis par Lucifer en personne. Les Dark Vampires peuvent transformer trois personnes tous les 5 ans grâce à l'incantation dont je vous ai parlé, c'est ce qui est arrivé à mes parents. » expliqua Harry.

« Et maintenant ce qui nous arrive. » constata Hermione.

« Oui, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir alors que je venais d'être choisi comme Dark Vampire et que j'avais le pouvoir de vous sauver. » soupira Harry.

« Et Jessie ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

« Vois-tu Ron, les vampires normaux vieillissent très très lentement mais finissent un jour par mourir de vieillesse alors que les vampires transformés par des Dark Vampires cessent de vieillir totalement aux alentours de 26-27 ans en général. Jessie grandira donc normalement jusqu'à cet âge. » sourit doucement Harry.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et toi ? » questionna Hermione.

« Les Dark Vampires cessent de vieillir à l'instant même où ils sont choisis. » souffla Harry, il resterait à jamais dans son corps de 18 ans.

« Tu veux dire que si tu avais été choisi à 10 ans, tu aurais gardé ton corps de gamin à jamais ? » s'exclama Ron, qui pâlit encore plus quand le brun hocha la tête.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais qui vous a fait ça 'Mione ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne le connais pas mais je l'ai déjà vu, il travaille au Ministère dans la section de la magie oubliée. » répondit Hermione en frissonnant, la rencontre avait été plutôt douloureuse.

« Veux tu que j'efface ces souvenirs de la tête de Jessie ? » questionna Harry en regardant la fillette brune aux mèches rousses endormie.

« Ca m'arrangerait, elle n'a que deux ans, elle ne mérite pas d'avoir un tel passé. » approuva Hermione.

Harry posa sa main sur le front de sa filleule et aspira tous ses souvenirs des dernières heures, il venait de s'arrêter quand des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Harry l'ouvrit d'un coup de poignet et ses amis froncèrent les yeux en découvrant trois hommes dans leur hall d'entrée.

« Navré de vous déranger, je me nomme Julius Malefoy et je suis envoyé par Lord Voldemort. » dit un homme grand et fin, aux longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, lui arrivant en dessous des fesses, et aux yeux violets, un tatouage tribal sur le côté de l'œil.

« Et que nous veut-il ? » questionna Harry.

« Rencontrer le nouveau Dark Vampire et ceux qu'il a transformé car vous êtes désormais sous ses ordres. Je suis moi même un Dark Vampire et voici une des personnes que j'ai transformé. » sourit Julius en montrant un deuxième homme aux cheveux aussi blonds-blancs que les siens mais qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, ses yeux étaient gris clair et son visage calme et sans expression.

« Lucius Malefoy ! Enchanté. » se présenta le deuxième blond.

« Shun Avery, mes parents étaient des transformés. » dit le dernier homme, un brun aux yeux marrons presque noirs et au visage marqué par des rides d'expression.

« Maintenant que les présentations son faites, je vous demanderais de nous suivre. Mr Almassy, pensez simplement à voler et des ailes apparaîtront sur votre dos. Quand à vos deux amis, ils doivent penser à se transformer en chauve-souris. » expliqua Julius en sortant deux ailes bleues nuit.

Harry pensa fortement au fait qu'il voulait voler et il sentit un petit fourmillement dans son dos et entendit des cris de stupeur alors il regarda les ailes de son dos. Elles étaient un peu plus petites que celles du blond mais leurs couleurs étaient totalement différentes car l'une était aussi sombre que ses cheveux tandis que l'autre était d'un blanc le plus pur qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

« Incroyable. » souffla Lucius avant de se transformer en chauve-souris.

Harry et ses amis suivirent les trois vampires jusqu'à un immense château, le QG de Lord Voldemort, seigneur de tous les vampires du pays.

« Autrefois, c'était une école mais Lord Voldemort en a pris le contrôle pour en faire son QG. » expliqua Julius.

**Qu'est ce que je m'en fous de la vie de l'autre débile et de l'histoire de ce château **pensa Harry.

« Nous voici dans le salon, la salle du trône se trouve derrière ces grandes portes et… » commença Julius en montrant deux portes forgés dans ce qui semblerait être du pur diamant.

Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux devant les portes, il trouvait stupide l'idée de donner une telle valeur à de simples portes mais il n'en dit mot, se contentant de tirer un de ses dagues dans le coin à sa droite où il avait entendu du bruit.

« Non mais ça va pas ? T'as failli nous tuer ! » hurla une homme d'environ 26 ans, qu'Harry reconnaissait sans peine, il l'avait tellement vu sur les photographies de ses parents qu'il s'en était rappelé immédiatement, le détestant presque aussi fort que ses parents puisqu'il était à l'origine de tous ses maux.

« Dommage alors. On dirait bien que j'ai raté mon coup. » siffla Harry en fixant les deux personnes derrière l'homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, aux yeux bleus, et au visage enjôleur qui lui criait dessus.

« …vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi. C'est pas parce que tu es un Dark Vampire que tu dois te croire supérieur, moi aussi j'en suis un je te ferais remarquer. Et puis… » s'énervait Sirius en fixant le garçon qui ne le regardait même plus.

« Ferme la ! Je sais très bien qui tu es, de même que je sais qui sont les deux personnes qui se cachent derrière toi. Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils foutent ici ? » gronda Harry en se tournant vers Julius, les yeux brillant de fureur retenue, ce que remarqua immédiatement le blond.

« J'aimerais également le savoir. » dit simplement le blond en fixant dangereusement Sirius, qui s'arrêta immédiatement d'hurler.

« Nous venons prendre rendez-vous. » murmura tout doucement Sirius, les joues légèrement colorées.

« Depuis quand les Drak Vampire prennent-ils des rendez vous ? » rétorqua Julius.

« Ce n'est le cas que pour Black, il a encore gaffé en face de Voldemort et maintenant il doit prendre des rendez-vous. » ricana une voix à gauche, qu'Harry connaissait mais il avait du mal à replacer un visage sur la voix.

« Séverus ? Tu es également ici ? » s'étonna Lucius.

« Je voulais voir quelqu'un. » sourit un homme assez séduisant aux cheveux noirs arrivant au-dessus des épaules, au teint pâle, aux yeux gris foncé et au corps fin mais musclé dans un pantalon en toile noir et une chemise de la même couleur ouverte sur le début du torse.

« Tu es un vampire ? Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Harry en fixant l'homme qui avait été particulièrement présent dans son enfance.

« Depuis 14 ans. » répondit Séverus en fixant le petit brun qui tenait une fillette dans ses bras.

« Je te faisais confiance. » déclara Harry en regardant l'homme d'un air blessé.

« Et je t'appréciais trop pour ne plus te voir sous prétexte que j'étais un vampire, un Dark Vampire qui plus est. » expliqua Séverus en s'approchant doucement du jeune homme.

« Je peux comprendre ça mais je t'en veux pour ne pas être venu me voir ces 4 dernières années. » gronda Harry.

« Tu étais devenu trop fort, tu aurais immédiatement su qui j'étais et je ne le voulais pas. » déclara Séverus.

« Ce sont de charmantes scènes de retrouvailles mais je me demande encore comment quelqu'un peut apprécier Rogue. » cracha Sirius Black.

« Dis moi Black, pourquoi Lupin n'est pas avec vous ? Peut-être parce ce qu'il ne s'est toujours pas remis de votre erreur il y a 12 ans, non ? » se moqua Séverus.

« Je ne te permets pas de nous juger ! » hurla la seule femme du groupe, une rousse aux yeux verts.

« Calme toi Lily. » souffla le brun à lunettes à ses côtés.

« Maintenant c'est moi qui me demande qui peut vous apprécier alors que vous avez abandonné votre seul fils aux mains d'une moldu qui le haïssait par votre faute. Tout ça pour ne jamais vieillir et devenir plus puissants. » répliqua Séverus avec un sourire sadique devant la femme en pleurs, le brun qui la soutenait et Sirius qui se retenait de se jeter sur lui.

« Alors c'est pour ça que le jeune Potter a disparu de la circulation. » murmura Julius pour lui-même.

« Qu'est devenu l'enfant ? Lord Voldemort le voulait. » demanda Lucius en se tournant vers Séverus qui regardait son œuvre avec un sourire en coin.

« Un homme l'a recueilli et l'a élevé, mieux que ses parents n'auraient jamais pu le faire. » répondit Séverus en regardant brièvement Harry.

« Pourrions nous discuter d'autres choses ? » proposa Hermione en regardant son ami avec inquiétude, ses poings étaient si serrés que du sang en coulait.

« Bien entendu. Black, Lord Voldemort attend l'arrivée de Mr Almassy avec impatience donc ils passeront avant vous. » sourit méchamment Julius avant de pousser les trois amis dans la salle du trône, les portes venant de s'ouvrir puis de se refermer derrière eux, laissant leurs accompagnateurs, Black, les Potter et Séverus dehors.

* * *

« Tu es donc le nouveau Dark Vampire ! » constata une voix au fond de la salle.

Harry tourna son regard vers le trône qui dominait la salle, un homme y était nonchalamment assis, débordant de beauté et de sensualité, aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, atteignant le bas de son visage ; ses yeux rouges étincelaient, son visage était de la couleur de l'ivoire, ses traits étaient fins et bien dessinés mais indéniablement masculins, comme le prouvait ses vêtements qui moulaient à la perfection son corps de rêve qui ne semblait âgé que d'une vingtaine d'années.

« Et vous êtes Lord Voldemort. » soupira Harry.

« Tu me sembles bien insolent. » déclara Voldemort.

« Et vous bien arrogant, qui vous a permis de me tutoyer ? » répliqua Harry, son corps le démangeait, il avait appris à tuer son espèce et il devait retenir son envie de planter sa dague dans le cœur du chef des vampires.

« Ravi de constater que tu retiens tes pulsions. » ironisa Voldemort.

« Harry ! » appela Hermione en prenant Jessie et en la donnant à Ron avant d'agripper le bras d'Harry, comme pour le retenir.

« Comme si tu pouvais ne serait-ce que me toucher ! » fit Voldemort, clairement amusé par le nouveau Dark Vampire, beau comme un ange mais aussi dangereux qu'un démon.

« Vous voulez parier ? » siffla Harry.

« Je pourrais te tuer sur le champ, tu viens à peine de te transformer et tu penses pouvoir me vaincre ? » ricana Voldemort.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ces pitoyables pouvoirs d'envoyé du diable pour vous réduire en cendres. » s'énerva Harry en sortant l'une de ses dagues.

« Ces dagues… » commença Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il fixait une des armes d'Harry.

« Elles sont spéciales, conçues par le plus grand forgeron du royaume céleste, il suffit que je les appelle pour qu'elles me reviennent et que je puisse tous vous tuer. » expliqua Harry, coupant Voldemort.

« Je dois avouer que tu possèdes des armes bien redoutables. Qui t'a enseigné leur maniement ? » demanda Voldemort, plus curieux qu'autre chose devant la garde du brun qui lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre.

« Seifer Almassy, celui qui m'a élevé pendant 8 ans. » répondit Harry.

« Seifer ? Sais-tu qu'il est de loin le meilleur de mes Dark Vampires ? » s'amusa Voldemort, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi ce dernier avait éduqué un humain pendant si longtemps.

« Vous mentez, il m'a appris à vous tuer ! » cria Harry.

« Simplement pour pouvoir te défendre en cas d'attaque. Quoiqu'il en soit tu n'es pas ici pour parler de ça, approche toi mon garçon. » ordonna Voldemort.

« Tu me prends pour ton chien là ou quoi ? Et je t'interdis de m'appeler garçon, j'ai 18 ans. » s'énerva Harry, faisant totalement abstraction du fait qu'il avait tutoyé le seigneur des vampires.

« Harry ! » s'indignèrent ses deux amis, sans qu'il n'en tienne compte.

« Tu es une forte tête, la première depuis Séverus et Julius. » sourit Voldemort, clairement amusé.

Harry regarda étrangement Voldemort, une force inconnue et étrangère sembla le pousser vers Voldemort, il détacha son bras de la poigne d'Hermione et se dirigea lentement vers l'homme qui lui semblait être un aimant. Voldemort souriait encore plus largement, plus Harry s'approchait et plus il pouvait constater que le jeune homme était magnifique et que Lucifer choisissait définitivement bien ses vampires supérieurs. Il attrapa Harry par la nuque et l'embrassa profondément, coupant légèrement sa langue et celle d'Harry avec ses canines, échangeant leur sang, se reconnaissant. Quand le rituel fut achevé, Harry se recula avec horreur et dégoût, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu arriver au point d'embrasser son pire ennemi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? » hurla Harry en sentant le goût du sang de Voldemort dans sa bouche.

« Moi rien mais Lucifer s'est mêlé à notre rencontre, il préférait que le rituel soit effectué dans les plus brefs délais. » ricana Voldemort en avalant le reste du sang d'Harry, il avait d'ailleurs un goût délicieux et unique selon lui.

« Je vous maudis ! » cracha Harry en se dirigeant vers les grandes portes.

« Elles sont fermés. » dit simplement Voldemort, la menton posé dans le creux de son main, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Plus pour longtemps ! » s'énerva Harry, fonçant dans les portes, qui s'ouvrirent brutalement devant la magie du brun.

Voldemort se releva vivement de son siège, personne n'avait jamais réussi à ouvrir les portes qu'IL avait fermé, pas même Séverus et Julius.

« Harry, si tu bouges encore, je lance mes gardes sur toi. » déclara Voldemort alors que le garçon s'était stoppé en entendant Voldemort avant de repartir de plus belle en entendant la fin.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! J'attends vos reviews! **


	2. Lucifer

**Coucou! je viens de passer mon bac de philo et comme il me reste un peu de temps, j'ai décidé de poster. Par contre je suis désolé pour les réposes aux reviews mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps! Dsl**

_

* * *

Voldemort se releva vivement de son siège, personne n'avait jamais réussi à ouvrir les portes qu'IL avait fermé, pas même Séverus et Julius._

_« Harry, si tu bouges encore, je lance mes gardes sur toi. » déclara Voldemort alors que le garçon s'était stoppé en entendant Voldemort avant de repartir de plus belle en entendant la fin._

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Julius, Séverus, Sirius, ramenez le moi ici ! » ordonna Voldemort en voyant Harry disparaître au bout d'un couloir.

Les trois Dark Vampires déployèrent leurs ailes et partirent à la poursuite du petit brun, laissant un Voldemort assez ennuyé dans la salle du trône en compagnie d'Hermione, Ron et Jessie.

« Depuis quand le connaissez vous ? » demanda brusquement Voldemort.

« Depuis 12 ans quand Seifer l'a amené à Londres. » répondit Ron.

« Et quel est son vrai nom ? » interrogea le chef des vampires.

« Il n'a jamais voulu nous le dire ! » intervint Hermione.

« Connaissez vous la hiérarchie des vampires ? » questionna Voldemort, en attendant le retour du brun.

« Harry nous a expliqué que les Dark Vampires choisis par Lucifer étaient les plus puissants, les plus craints, les plus respectés et les plus purs de tous les vampires. Ensuite il y a les personnes transformées par ces Dark Vampire et puis les autres. » dit Hermione.

« Je dirige tous les vampires, les Dark Vampires sont comme mes seconds, ils sont tous extrêmement puissants et 6 sont en ce moment à mon service en comptant votre ami. Les personnes transformées par les Dark Vampires sont nommés les transformés, ce sont les nobles du monde des vampires. Leur progéniture est également au même niveau dans la hiérarchie. Les autres, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, sont divisés en deux : les nés vampires et les moldus ou sorciers mordus puis transformés par ces nés vampires. » expliqua Voldemort.

* * *

« Harry, arrêtes toi maintenant ! » ordonna Séverus, ses ailes vertes bouteilles déployées dans son dos.

Harry cessa immédiatement tout mouvement et se tourna vers les trois vampires, une dague dans chaque main et en position de combat.

« Il est hors de question que je fasse partie de votre pitoyable bande. » cracha Harry, une lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es désormais un vampire. » s'énerva Séverus.

« La ferme ! » hurla Harry en jetant une de ses dagues à une telle vitesse que Séverus eut juste le temps de se décaler d'un pas, une mince coupure sur la joue.

Séverus écarquilla les yeux, il savait qu'Harry était puissant mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le serait à ce point. Il délogea la dague du mur et l'examina attentivement, elle était faite dans un matériau incassable, tranchant et surtout entourée de magie.

« Slagen ! » prononça Harry et la dague disparut des mains de Séverus pour retourner dans la main d'Harry.

« Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal alors suis nous gentiment. » intervint Julius.

« Avada kedavra ! » siffla Harry en regardant Julius éviter le sort de justesse.

« Tu fais de la magie sans baguette ? Moi ça ne me dérange pas de te faire du mal alors je crois qu'on va devoir se battre tous les deux. » ricana Sirius en s'élançant sur Harry.

« Depuis le temps que j'attends ça. » marmonna Harry en parant facilement un des coups de Sirius de sa dague.

Il leva son autre dague et envoya une rafale de magie pure dans l'estomac de Sirius, qui partit s'écraser sur le mur opposé, se relevant difficilement.

« Séverus, nous devons intervenir, Sirius n'est pas assez fort. » fit Julius.

Séverus acquiesça et les trois Dark Vampires entourèrent Harry qui savait bien qu'il n'avait que peu de chances face à trois des plus puissants vampires. Il siffla d'un seul coup et les trois hommes furent surpris de voir apparaître un loup blanc aux crocs acérés, aux yeux aussi verts que son maître et un pendentif où pendait la rune du feu en argent autour du cou.

« Exal, je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir mais pourrais-tu encore t'en occuper pendant quelques temps ? » chuchota Harry en s'accroupissant à côté du loup qui hocha la tête avant de disparaître.

Harry se releva, toujours en position de combat, et se jeta sur Sirius qui paraît les coups de dague avec grande difficulté. Séverus attrapa un des poignets du brun et le serra pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de se battre cependant Harry, loin de se laisser abattre, donna un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac de Séverus avant de retourner s'occuper de Sirius, laissant Séverus se tenir le ventre agenouillé au sol. Julius, qui observait la tactique de combat d'Harry décida d'intervenir quand une des dagues d'Harry transperça le ventre de Sirius. D'accord il n'aimait pas Sirius mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser mourir un Dark Vampire.

« Ce que je peux te haïr, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. » cracha Harry avant de lever une de ses dagues au dessus de la poitrine de Sirius.

Julius envoya à toute vitesse une vague de magie vers le petit brun qui ne l'esquiva que de justesse. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que Séverus n'apparaisse derrière lui et lui maintienne les bras en arrière.

« Tu n'imagines tout de même pas m'arrêter avec ça ? » ricana Harry en élevant sa température corporelle de plus de 100°C, faisant immédiatement se reculer Séverus.

« Je suis désolé Harry mais c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. » soupira Julius avant de prononcer sa plus puissante incantation puis de la lancer sur le brun, qui se reçut un éclair noir.

Harry aurait pu esquiver la dernière attaque du blond mais il se disait que s'il mourrait maintenant, il n'aurait pas à rejoindre ces monstres. C'est pourquoi il se laissa toucher et serra les dents, la douleur était immense et il tomba évanoui, le corps couvert de sang et de blessures plus ou moins profondes.

« Qui vous a permit de le blesser ? » intervint une voix grave et aussi froide que la glace.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent, devant eux se dressait la plus belle créature qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. L'homme avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux qui oscillaient entre l'orange et le rouge ; son visage était parfait et son corps appelait à la luxure. Il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon noir et les trois vampires pouvaient admirer ses abdominaux parfaits et ses muscles saillants ; il était pieds nus et il paraissait clairement mécontent.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Sirius dont la blessure avait du mal à se cicatriser.

« Lucifer ! » répondit l'homme en regardant Sirius avec dégoût avant de prendre un Harry sanguinolent dans ses bras.

« Nous allons nous occuper de lui. » intervint Julius.

« Comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent ? Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer qui est ce garçon. Heureusement pour vous qu'il soit vivant parce que sinon, Dark Vampires ou pas, vous seriez morts. » gronda Lucifer en quittant les trois vampires.

* * *

Lucifer se téléporta et atterrit dans une chambre où il déposa le brun sur un lit. Il fit disparaître les vêtements d'Harry d'un geste de la main, laissant le petit brun en boxer. Presque tout son corps était couvert de blessures et le sang commençait déjà à s'étendre sur les draps de satin verts. Il fit apparaître plusieurs potions et les fit avaler à Harry, permettant à ses blessures de se refermer plus vite et à son sang de se renouveler. Il passa ensuite un baume sur le corps du brun pour effacer toutes marques du combat puis d'un autre geste de main l'habilla d'un pyjama en soie aussi vert foncé que les draps où il reposait. Lucifer passa sa main sur le front d'Harry et le caressa doucement, le petit brun était adorable quand il dormait et toute son innocence ressortait.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir fait de toi ce que tu détestais le plus au monde mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser aux mains de Dumbledore ou de Dieu ! Tu m'es trop important ! » chuchota Lucifer avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun dans un chaste baiser puis de disparaître comme il était apparut.

* * *

« Où est-il ? » hurla Voldemort en voyant ses trois Dark Vampire revenir sans Harry.

« Nous sommes désolés my Lord, nous avions réussi à l'arrêter quand un homme est apparu. Il dit s'appeler Lucifer. » expliqua Julius.

« Lucifer est intervenu ? Vous vous êtes battu ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Non, il a juste pris Harry dans ses bras avant de disparaître. » répondit Sirius en se tenant le ventre, la blessure avait du mal à se refermer malgré son pouvoir de régénération.

« Pourquoi te tiens tu le ventre Sirius ? » interrogea Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils.

« Harry m'a enfoncé une de ses dagues dans le ventre et la blessure a du mal à disparaître. » soupira Sirius.

« Normal, elle a été forgée dans le but de détruire les vampires, il est donc normal qu'elle les empêche de guérir aussi facilement. » se moqua Lucifer qui venait d'apparaître dans la salle.

« Lucifer ? Que nous vaut cet honneur ? » ironisa Voldemort, il respectait le démon mais il n'aimait pas que ce dernier intervienne dans ses affaires.

« Je garde Harry. » annonça Lucifer.

« Je refuse. Les Dark Vampire sont à moi ! Tu trahis notre accord ! » refusa Voldemort.

« A vrai dire, je ne te laisse pas le choix. De toute façon, Harry n'est pas un simple Dark Vampire. Je te le ramènerais dans quelques temps, enfin, si j'en ai envie. » ricana Lucifer avant de disparaître, laissant un Voldemort écumant de rage derrière lui.

* * *

Lucifer réapparut dans la chambre où Harry était à présent réveillé, il s'approcha doucement de ce dernier et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de vous connaître ? » demanda Harry en fixant Lucifer.

« Parce que tu es mon fils. » déclara brusquement Lucifer.

Harry haussa les sourcils et regarda l'autre homme de travers, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient un petit air de ressemblance que l'autre pouvait se permettre de lui mentir de cette façon.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je hais ma famille que je vais croire à tous vos mensonges. » siffla le brun.

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Tu dois sans doute savoir qu'avant de devenir le maître de l'enfer, j'étais un ange, l'ange de la lumière pour être plus précis, non ? » commença Lucifer.

« Bien sûr, tous le monde sait ça. » rétorqua Harry.

« Tu dois d'abord savoir que Dieu interdit toute relation entre anges, or je suis tombé amoureux d'un autre ange, l'Archange Mickaël, l'Archange du feu et l'un des chefs des légions de Dieu. Mes sentiments étaient réciproques, on se voyaient en cachette mais il a finit par tomber enceinte. Fais pas cette tête, tu devrais être au courant avec tous les livres que tu as lu, même les vampires peuvent tomber enceinte, les sorciers aussi. Enfin bref, personne ne s'en était aperçu et quand il a accouché, c'était le plus beau jour de notre vie. C'était devenu de plus en plus dur de te cacher alors j'ai décidé de t'envoyer sur terre dans une famille qui saurait prendre soin de toi sans se cacher. Le fils des Potter était malade et tu lui ressemblais énormément alors j'ai fait l'échange et je suis retourné au paradis où j'ai conduit la rébellion contre Dieu. Mickaël m'en voulait énormément de t'avoir laissé mais je n'avais pas le choix, on s'est retrouvé tous les deux sur le champ de bataille face à face. Il pleurait, il m'a demandé de lui pardonner et il m'a jeté dans l'Abîme. J'étais détruit, j'avais tout perdu, toi, Mickaël et mon statut…je devenais de plus en plus cruel et finalement j'ai construit mon royaume et je dirigeais les enfers jusqu'à ce que ce chien de Belzébuth ne me prenne ma place. » raconta Lucifer, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Harry était abasourdi, se pouvait-il qu'il soit vraiment le fils de Lucifer et de Mickaël ? Il essuya les larmes de Lucifer d'une main tremblante et regarda fixement l'ange déchu dans les yeux.

« Je crois…j'ai envie de vous croire mais…vous n'auriez pas une preuve ? » interrogea Harry.

« Si tu es le fils de Mickaël, un tatouage de dragon doit se trouver sur ton corps et si tu es le mien, c'est une épée qui serait tatouée. As tu un de ces tatouages ? » questionna Lucifer.

« Dans le bas du dos, une épée protège un dragon. » approuva Harry.

« Tu as donc ta preuve. Si je suis venu te chercher Harry, c'est pour t'entraîner à maîtriser tes nouveaux pouvoirs car avec eux, tu seras sans aucun doute l'un des êtres les plus puissants, que ce soit sur Terre, au Paradis ou en Enfer. » expliqua Lucifer.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Mickaël ? » demanda l'archange Raphaël en regardant son ami s'entraîner à détruire toutes cibles mouvantes.

Raphaël est le Régent de la Hiérarchie Angélique des Archanges, c'est grâce à cette fonction qu'il était parvenu à devenir ami avec l'ange complexe qu'est Mickaël. Il se souci énormément de l'ange aux longs cheveux rouges rattachés dans une natte lui arrivant au-dessous des fesses tandis que des mèches rebelles entouraient son visage, c'était ses beaux yeux verts remplis de tristesse et de mélancolie qui l'avaient attiré. Il avait même essayé de le séduire, il se savait attractif avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, sa robe d'ange de couleur bleu-gris et son statut, cependant Mickaël l'avait immédiatement remis à sa place, il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur. Raphaël n'avait jamais découvert de qui il s'agissait mais il respectait le choix de son ami, qu'il considérait maintenant comme son petit frère.

« Je comprends de moi en moins Dieu. Il veut envoyer deux archanges sur terre pour récupérer un humain. Seulement il s'agit d'un Dark Vampire alors Dieu a décidé de lui faire boire la potion des Anges. » soupira Mickaël en fixant le blond avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe.

« La potion des Anges ? Celle qui permet de contrôler totalement le corps et l'esprit pendant une durée limitée ? » demanda Raphaël, clairement choqué alors que Mickaël acquiesçait.

« Mais…les séquelles peuvent être énormes ! » s'exclama Raphaël.

« Le Dark Vampire…il a seulement 18 ans et Dieu veut gâcher sa vie en l'emmenant ici. Pourtant, cet endroit est loin d'être ce que tout le monde croit. » soupira Mickaël.

« Qui sont les archanges envoyés sur terre ? » demanda alors Raphaël.

« Camaël et Haniel ! » répondit Mickaël.

* * *

« Lucifer, j'ai mal partout ! » grogna Harry en se frottant le bas du dos, son père ne lui faisait vraiment pas de cadeaux.

« Tu maîtrisais déjà les attaques du feu avant de venir ici, maintenant tu dois apprendre à te défendre avec. » répliqua Lucifer en lançant une boule de magie noire sur son fils.

Harry se concentra rapidement et fit apparaître un bouclier de feu tout autour de lui, la boule le percuta de plein fouet, le bouclier ne céda peut-être pas mais Harry fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, s'encastrant dans le mur et recrachant du sang. Lucifer courut immédiatement à ses côtés et le releva doucement, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage.

« Harry, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je veux tellement te faire progresser rapidement que sans le vouloir, j'ai mis la quasi totalité de ma puissance dans cette dernière attaque. » s'excusa Lucifer avant de prendre le petit brun dans ses bras et de disparaître pour réapparaître dans la chambre d'Harry où Lucifer le déposa sur son lit.

« Pas grave, j'ai juste le dos en compote et pas mal de côtes cassées. » sourit gentiment Harry, le pouvoir de régénération des Dark Vampires aura tôt fait de guérir toutes ses blessures.

« Harry…sais tu pourquoi je transforme des personnes en Dark Vampires ? » questionna soudainement Lucifer.

« Pour augmenter les rangs de l'armée de Voldemort. » proposa Harry.

« Tu es intelligent, c'est en parti pour cette raison. Tu sais qu'en enfer, Belzébuth a renversé mon pouvoir, non ? Et bien, en échange de puissants guerriers, Voldemort m'aidera à récupérer mon royaume. » expliqua Lucifer.

« Je vois mais pourquoi moi ? » interrogea Harry.

« Si je t'ai choisi, c'est parce que tu possèdes une puissance inimaginable en toi mais surtout pour pouvoir te garder auprès de moi. Si je ne t'avais pas transformer, Dieu ou Dumbledore auraient voulu mettre la main sur toi et t'éloigner de moi. » répondit Lucifer.

« N'as-tu jamais tenté de revoir Mickaël ? » demanda Harry, il aimerait bien voir ses deux pères ensembles.

« Non, durant les premières années de ma chute, j'ai du tourner toute mon attention su la construction de mon royaume. Et quand Belzébuth a pris ma place, j'avais trop peur de le voir en face, de voir qu'il n'y avait plus d'amour dans ses yeux quand il me regardait. » soupira Lucifer.

* * *

« Que fait Lucifer sur Terre ? » demanda Camaël, l'un des anges envoyés par Dieu sur terre.

« On s'en fout ! Tu l'éloignes et j'attrape le gosse. » ordonna le deuxième, Haniel.

Camël hocha la tête et entra dans le château par la fenêtre avant de neutraliser les gardes et de s'approcher de la porte où se trouvaient leur cible et l'ex-prince des Enfers. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte, il regarda rapidement à l'intérieur et fut surpris de ne trouver personne dans la chambre où il n'y avait plus de lumière. Il avança doucement dans la pièce et chercha un interrupteur pour ne pas utiliser sa magie quand la porte se ferma violemment et que la pièce s'illumina. Devant lui, sourire aux lèvres, se tenaient Lucifer et leur cible les bras croisés et une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? On ne vous a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait jamais mélanger l'orange et le bleu ? Olala, je sens que je vais en faire des cauchemars. C'est pas normal d'avoir si peu de style, même pour un ange. » se moqua Harry en fixant la robe orange de l'ange et ses cheveux bleus clairs qui atteignaient le milieu de son dos.

En fait, Harry devait avouer que l'ange était plutôt mignon dans son genre avec ses cheveux bleus mi-longs et ses yeux argentés mais il n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent être aussi mal habillés. Lucifer, quand à lui, essayait de retenir un éclat de rire mais il avait beaucoup de mal quand il voyait l'horreur dans les yeux de son fils quand il posait son regard sur l'ange.

« Cessez de vous moquer de moi ! Ces robes ont été choisies par Dieu lui-même. » s'énerva Camaël, lui aussi les détestait mais c'était un ordre de Dieu.

« Et bien heureusement que je ne suis pas un ange, je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir porter cette _chose _! Lucifer a bien plus de goût. » sourit Harry en fixant son pantalon en lin noir et sa chemise blanche ouverte sur le début de son torse tandis que Lucifer portait simplement un jean noir très élégant.

« Désolé de vous décevoir jeune homme mais Dieu vous veut au Paradis et nous avons pour ordre de vous y emmener. » intervint Camaël.

« En parlant de ça, il est où le deuxième ? » demanda Lucifer.

« Ici ! » répondit Haniel en apparaissant dans la pièce.

Et cette fois les deux bruns ne purent retenir un éclat de rire, le nouvel arrivant était habillé d'une robe ROSE totalement en contraste avec son visage froid, ses courts cheveux blonds et ses yeux dorés. Haniel comprit immédiatement le sujet de la moquerie et ses joues se teintèrent d'une légère couleur rosée avant de se reprendre et de replacer son masque impassible.

« Rose et orange ? Vous en avez d'autres comme ça ? » ricana Harry.

« Vous êtes censés nous craindre, pas vous moquer de nous. » soupira Haniel.

« Vous craindre ? Moi, Lucifer, ex-roi des Enfers, devrait vous craindre ? Vous ? Simples Archanges ? » se moqua Lucifer en laissant sortir son aura noire comme la nuit.

« Nous savons à quel point vous êtes puissant mais vous êtes seul contre un, Lucifer. » reprit Camaël.

« Lui, il est mort ! » cracha Harry en s'élançant sur l'ange, il détestait être ignoré.

Haniel regarda rapidement le combat et fut surpris des capacités de combat du brun avant de se tourner vers Lucifer en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous l'avez entraîné ? » s'enquit le blond.

« Pas vraiment, il n'est là que depuis une semaine. » répondit Lucifer en haussant les épaules avant d'entamer le combat.

Les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle entre les combattants mais Harry n'avait aucun mal à les éviter, la vitesse étant une de ses armes favorites. Il sortit deux dagues différentes des habituelles, celles-ci étaient noires et rouges alors que les autres étaient blanches et argentées.

« Que comptes tu faire avec ces stupides armes d'humains ? » se moqua Camaël.

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin avant de s'élancer de nouveau sur l'ange qui bloqua un de ses bras mais qui n'esquiva le deuxième que de justesse, laissant une entaille s'étendre sur son bras droit. Camaël s'éloigna brusquement et regarda la blessure s'ouvrir de plus en plus chaque seconde et déverser des flots de sang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » cria l'ange en tentant de stopper l'avancée de la blessure.

« Tu as fait du bon boulot Harry ! » intervint Lucifer en arrivant à leur côté, laissant Haniel baigné dans une mare de sang, saucissonné comme de la viande mais toujours vivant.

« Ces dagues sont les seules armes blanches que j'utilise. Contre Sirius, j'avais simplement ajouter quelques sorts pour permettre à ma magie d'agir à travers elles alors que contre toi, j'ai rajouté quelques petits sorts de magie noire qui ne se marient pas très bien avec ton statut d'ange. » sourit cruellement Harry.

La blessure déchirait tout le corps de l'ange, c'était maintenant tout son torse et son dos qui le faisait souffrir, il hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales tellement cette magie était néfaste pour lui.

« Finite incantatem ! Incarcerem ! » souffla Harry.

La blessure cessa de s'étendre et il fut attachés par de puissantes cordes, luisant de magie et donc incassables.

« Je vais les amener à Voldemort ! » décida Lucifer en prenant les deux anges avec lui avant de disparaître.

Harry sourit doucement avant de presser sa main contre son torse et en crachant du sang, c'était le contre coup de la magie noire associée à des armes divines. Il s'agenouilla au sol et enfonça ses ongles dans la moquette, attendant que la crise passe quand une langue vint lui lécher la joue, apaisant sa douleur.

« Exal ? Tu as laissée Lucas tout seul ? » demanda Harry en se relevant doucement et en essuyant le sang qui avait coulé le long de son menton.

_**Bien sûr que non, il est avec moi ! Je l'ai laissé en haut d'un arbre le temps de diminuer ta douleur. Tu ne devrais pas mélanger ces deux magies Harry, c'est mauvais pour toi**. _Le réprimanda mentalement Exal.

« Amène moi Lucas, c'est trop dangereux pour lui de rester là-bas, ce château est bourré de vampires. » ordonna Harry.

Exal hocha la tête et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut avant de revenir avec une petite forme sur son dos.

« Lucas, tout va bien ? » demanda Harry en descendant le petit garçon du dos du loup.

« 'Ry ! » sourit Lucas avant de se jeter au cou du brun.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé pendant aussi longtemps mais je devais régler plusieurs choses avant de revenir te chercher. » s'excusa Harry en passant sa main dans les cheveux violets foncés du petit garçon.

« C'est pas grave 'Ry ! J'ai senti tous les changements dans toi. » rigola Lucas en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Harry.

« On dis : en toi et pas dans toi, Lucas. Mon odeur te plaît on dirait. » sourit Harry en sentant Lucas humer son cou.

« Ha…mais qu'est-ce que…qui est-ce ? » interrogea Lucifer qui venait de revenir, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc.

« Lucas ! » s'écria fièrement le petit garçon.

Harry eut un sourire amusé, ce qui choqua encore plus Lucifer, il trouvait Harry beaucoup plus expressif en compagnie du petit garçon.

« C'est un loup-garou ? » interrogea Lucifer en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un des derniers. » approuva Harry.

« Tu comptes annuler sa lycanthropie en le transformant ? » interrogea Lucifer.

Harry approuva en hochant la tête, même s'il savait qu'il devrait attendre quelques années avant de pouvoir soigner le garçon.

Lucifer regarda Lucas avec un air pensif, le petit avait de somptueux cheveux violets foncés et des yeux dorés, une petite frimousse d'ange, un sourire aux lèvres et les bras accrochés autour du cou de son fils.

« Où sont ses parents ? » questionna alors Lucifer.

« Je ne sais pas, ils l'ont abandonné dans la forêt alors qu'il avait seulement trois ans. Je l'ai trouvé là et j'ai décidé de la garder et de l'aider. » expliqua Harry.

« Je peux te donner le pouvoir de le transformer maintenant si tu veux. » proposa Lucifer.

« Tu ferais ça ? J'avais tellement peur que les vampires lui fassent du mal que Exal le gardait depuis trois semaines. » dit Harry en se levant, Lucas dans ses bras.

« Commence la cérémonie, tu m'expliqueras tout ça après. » décida Lucifer avant de réveiller une partie du pouvoir d'Harry.

Harry recommença la même cérémonie que chez ses amis sans que Lucas ne râle, ne pleure ou n'essaye de s 'échapper. Quand Harry eut terminé, un bracelet runique était tatoué autour du poignet du petit garçon, qu'Harry reprit immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est fait ! Qui est Exal ? » commença Lucifer.

« Exal est mon animal familier, il a été crée à partir de ma magie pour me protéger. » répondit Harry.

« Quel âge à ce petit bonhomme ? » continua Lucifer.

« 6 ans ! » sourit Lucas.

« Tes amis connaissent son existence ? » interrogea Lucifer.

« Non, je voulais le protéger. Seul le maire était au courant mais je lui ai jeté le sort d'oubliette. » raconta Harry.

« Pourquoi la maire ? » demanda Lucifer, bien qu'il puisse imaginer la réponse.

« Je l'ai adopté. » répondit Harry.

« Mais tu n'avais que 14 ans ! » s'exclama Lucifer.

« 15 et le maire me devait des faveurs. » ricana Harry au souvenir de son entrevue avec le maire.

**_FLASH-BACK_**

_« Mr Almassy, que puis-je pour vous ? » sourit hypocritement Cornélius Fudge, maire de Londres._

_« Me permettre d'adopter ce petit garçon. » répondit Harry en présentant le petit bout de chou qui dormait dans ses bras._

_« Mais voyons, vous n'y pensez pas, vous n'avez que 15 ans ! » s'exclama Fudge._

_« Ses parents l'ont abandonné dans la forêt. Vous préférez que je fasse appel à mon avocat ? Je pourrais vous traduire en justice pour non assistance à personne en danger. » s'énerva Harry._

_« Mais…mais…je ne savais pas que ses parents l'avaient laissé dans la forêt. » balbutia Fudge._

_« C'est pourtant votre travail de veiller sur les jeunes sorciers. » répliqua Harry._

_« Je…je…vous êtes tout de même un peu jeune. » souffla timidement Fudge._

_« Je suis assez vieux pour vous débarrasser des vampires mais pas assez pour prendre soin d'un petit garçon ? » dit Harry en élevant dangereusement la voix._

_« Très bien, Mr Almassy. Comment s'appelle t-il ? » abdiqua Fudge._

_« Il dit que ses parents l'appelaient erreur donc je vais lui choisir un nouveau nom…Lucas Ezekiel Almassy ! » choisit Harry. _

**_FIN FLASH-BACK_**

« Donc tu es son grand-père. Il faut que je lui trouve des parrains mais je n'ai pas encore décidé. » soupira Harry.

« Prend ton temps pour choisir. » le conseilla Lucifer.

« Au fait, que sont devenus les anges ? » demanda Harry.

« Tom doit les torturer pour les faire parler des plans de Dieu. » sourit démoniaquement Lucifer.

« Tom ? » répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Voldemort si tu préfères. » sourit Lucifer.

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Reviews please**


	3. Protection

**Kikou !!!!!!! Maintenant que je suis revenue, je vais faire de mon mieux pour reprendre le cours de toutes mes fics et des nouvelles que j'ai écris lorsque je ne pouvais plus aller sur internet et que mon ordi a perdu tous les chapitres que j'avais déjà écrit!!!! Enfin bref, je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps! Bonne lecture!**

_

* * *

" Au fait, que sont devenus les anges ? " demanda Harry._

_" Tom doit les torturer pour les faire parler des plans de Dieu. " sourit démoniaquement Lucifer._

_" Tom ? " répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils._

_" Voldemort si tu préfères. " sourit Lucifer._

**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 :_**

" Mikaël ! Camaël et Haniel ont été capturés. " cria Raphaël en courant vers lui dans les couloirs du gigantesque palais de Dieu.

" Je sais. J'ai été convoqué par Dieu tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, nous avons une mission tous les deux. " soupira Mikaël.

" Sauver ces deux crétins ou rapporter le Dark Vampire ? " demanda Raphaël en s'installant à côté de son ami, qui semblait passionné par un nénuphar.

" Il semble que Dieu ne se soucie pas le moins du monde de ses Archanges. Nous devons seulement nous occuper de ramener le Dark Vampire. " répondit Mikaël.

" Et les deux autres ? " s'enquit Raphaël.

" D'après Dieu, ils ne méritent pas mieux s'ils ne sont pas capables de réussir une mission aussi simple que celle qu'il leur a donné. " dit Mikaël avant de se lever pour se rendre dans sa chambre et prendre quelques affaires puis de revenir auprès de Raphaël.

" Nous partons maintenant. " avoua Mikaël en attrapant le bras de Raphaël pour réapparaître près du château de Voldemort.

" Bon sang, mais ça grouille de vampires très puissants là-dedans. " s'exclama Raphaël en sentant toutes les magies puissantes qui s'entremêlaient.

" Une dizaine apparemment. Ca risque de poser quelques problèmes. " acquiesça Mikaël.

" Pourquoi Dieu n'a t'il jamais remarqué cette réunion de vampires aussi puissants ? " questionna Raphaël.

" Il semble que le château soit entouré par une magie très ancienne, plus puissante encore que les pouvoirs de Dieu. " répondit Mikaël.

" Où est-ce que tu m'as emmené Mikanou ? C'est dans la guérison que je suis spécialisé, pas dans le combat. " bouda Raphaël de façon très mature.

" Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Et arrête de faire le modeste, tu es le plus puissant des Archanges après moi. " gronda Mikaël.

" Il y a une aura qui ressemble assez à la tienne. J'aimerais vraiment voir son propriétaire. " remarqua Raphaël en examinant le château.

" Moi aussi. " ajouta l'ange aux cheveux rouges.

" Allez au boulot, je suis pressé de rentrer moi ! " sourit Raphaël avant de prendre son envol vers le château, rapidement suivit par Mikaël.

" J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. " marmonna pour lui-même Mikaël.

" Regarde qui je t'amène Tom. " sourit Lucifer en apparaissant devant Voldemort, Harry à ses côtés.

" J'attends plus d'explications de ta part qu'un vague : voilà de nouveaux joujoux pour toi. Comme d'où viennent ces archanges par exemple. " ordonna Voldemort.

" Tout doux Tom. Et cesse de me donner des ordres, je pourrais devenir violent. " sourit méchamment Lucifer.

Voldemort soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez avant de reporter son attention sur Harry…et ce qu'il avait dans les bras.

" Ah, j'ai oublié de te présenter Lucas Ezekiel Almassy. J'aurais bien rajouté mon nom de famille à la suite mais je n'en ai pas. " ricana Lucifer.

" Récapitulons : Harry a un fils qui se trouve dans ses bras et…pourquoi diable devrait-il porter ton nom ? " s'énerva Voldemort.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait devant lui et encore moins quand il s'agissait du brun ou de Lucifer. Il n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas, après seulement quelques minutes en la compagnie d'Harry et après avoir goûté son sang, il avait su qu'il aurait du mal à se passer du brun ; s'il pouvait s'en passer. Il était donc furieux de savoir que le brun avait déjà un enfant et peut-être une femme ou un amant.

" Harry est mon fils, la preuve se trouve dans son dos. Tu connais déjà le nom de son autre père donc je ne m'attarderais pas là-dessus. En ce qui concerne Lucas, il a été abandonné par sa famille dans les bois et Harry l'a adopté. Assez renseigné, Tom ? " s'amusa Lucifer en ayant vue la jalousie dans les yeux de Tom à la vue de Lucas.

" Je vois. Et tu es venu ici pour quoi au juste ? T'excuser d'avoir enlever mon nouveau Dark Vampire ? " ironisa Voldemort.

" Non. Simplement te dire qu'Harry ne te servira pas car il restera à mes côtés et m'aidera à retrouver mon trône. " déclara Lucifer en retrouvant sa voix à la fois froide et sensuelle.

" Tu bafoues notre accord ? " fit Voldemort, sa magie crépitant autour de lui.

" Je ne fais que récupérer mon fils. " rétorqua Lucifer.

" En me privant d'un Dark Vampire. " rajouta Voldemort.

" J'en transformerais un autre. " soupira Lucifer en secouant la tête.

" Et si c'est celui-là que je veux ? " hurla Voldemort.

" Arrête de faire l'enfant gâté Tom. C'est normal que je souhaite rester auprès de mon fils et de mon nouveau petit-fils. " s'énerva Lucifer.

" Excusez moi de vous déranger my lord mais des inconnus ont pénétrés dans le château. " déclara Lily Potter qui venait d'entrer dans la salle du trône, James et Sirius qui l'entouraient.

" Oh mais c'est Black ! Comment va votre blessure ? Pas trop douloureux j'espère ? " se moqua Harry en voyant le vampire aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? La plaie n'a toujours pas cicatrisé après plusieurs semaines. " s'énerva James Potter.

" Vous m'en voyez navré. " ironisa Harry alors que Lucas regardait l'échange avec de grands yeux.

" Assez ! Ces intrus sont-ils alliés ou ennemis ? " demanda Voldemort.

" Ce sont des archanges my lord. " le renseigna James.

" Ils sont peut-être venus chercher les deux autres. " dit simplement Sirius.

" Laissez les allez où ils veulent, je veux savoir ce qu'ils cherchent en entrant sur mon territoire. " ordonna Voldemort.

" Devons nous les empêcher de délivrer les deux archanges s'ils parviennent jusqu'à là ? " questionna Séverus.

" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour eux. " les informa une voix froide mais qui fait frissonner les gens auxquelles elle s'adresse.

" Calme toi Mikanou, tu leur fais peur. " se moqua Raphaël.

" Où est le nouveau Dark Vampire ? " questionna Mikaël en fixant Voldemort.

" Serais-tu devenu sénile, Mikaël ? " demanda Lucifer en apparaissant dans le champs de vision de Mikaël, aucune émotion visible sur son visage.

" Lu…Lucifer ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai pourtant jeté dans l'Abyme. " s'exclama Mikaël en regardant son ancien amant.

" C'est donc toi Mikaël ? " fit Harry en regardant son autre père.

Il sourit légèrement, les deux allaient vraiment bien ensembles bien qu'il se demandait s'ils se remettraient un jour ensembles.

" Oh…mais c'est toi qui a une aura semblable à celle de Mikanou ! Tu es mignon, toi aussi. Tu veux venir boire un verre avec moi ? " proposa Raphaël avec un grand sourire.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais il était plus amusé qu'autre chose.

" Au moins, vous avez plus de goût que les deux autres. " dit Harry en fixant la robe bleue grise du blond et celle blanche et dorée de son père.

" Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord ? " le relança Raphaël.

" Tu es l'Archange Raphaël, non ? Je t'interdis d'approcher mon fils. " le menaça Lucifer avec un regard noir.

" Ton fils ? C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup mais il a un visage et des yeux qui me rappellent…Mikanou, tu n'as pas quelque chose à m'avouer là ? " souffla Raphaël en alternant son regard entre Harry, Lucifer et Mickaël.

" Bon, vos charmantes retrouvailles ont assez duré. L'ange du feu, tu peux aller discuter avec Lucifer si tu veux mais toi, l'ange du vent, tu n'approches pas Harry, compris ? " ordonna Voldemort.

" T'es pas mal non plus si tu veux mon avis, mais je préfère Harry. " sourit malicieusement Raphaël en s'approchant d'Harry tout doucement.

" Lucas, bouche toi les oreilles mon chou. " souffla Harry au petit garçon toujours dans ses bras.

" JE TE PREVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT L'ANGE, SI TU FAIS UN PAS DE PLUS JE FAIS TUER TES DEUX COPAINS DEJA A MOITIE MORTS AVANT DE TE TORTURER ET DE TE TUER AUSSI! " hurla Voldemort, il détestait qu'on ne lui obéisse pas dans son propre château.

" C'est qu'il a de la voix le chef des vampires ! " murmura Raphaël en se frottant les oreilles.

" Au fait Harry, c'est quoi ton vrai nom ? Ton nom d'Ange, je veux dire. " demanda Raphaël.

" Gabriel je crois. " répondit Harry en se remémorant le médaillon qui pendait autour de son cou.

" Ca m'étonne pas. Il devait y avoir un Gabriel au Paradis mais Dieu l'a fait tué avant sa naissance. " expliqua Raphaël.

" Que comptez vous faire maintenant ? " interrogea Séverus, adossé à un mur.

" Oh mais il est canon celui-là aussi. " s'exclama Raphaël.

" Personnellement je suivrais Mikanou. Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis plus avec Dieu mais je suis resté au Paradis pour réparer ses bêtises. " répondit ensuite le blond.

" My Lord, vous n'allez tout de même pas croire un Ange ? " intervint Lily.

" Lily… " commença James.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à toujours ouvrir sa bouche celle-là ? " grogna Harry en fixant d'un sale œil la rousse qui le lui rendait bien.

" Lily, quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis je te le demanderais, en attendant tu fermes ta bouche. " s'énerva Voldemort, il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir avec tous ces abrutis dans la salle.

" Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer madame, mais vous ne semblez pas bien fidèle à votre mari ! " remarqua Raphaël en examinant attentivement les marques sur l'aura de la rousse.

Seul lui pouvait examiner les auras de cette façon, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Dieu faisait tout pour ne pas le perdre en laissant passer tous ses caprices. C'est comme ça qu'il avait appris que malgré ses propres règles, Dieu ne se privait pas pour coucher avec tous les Anges qui passaient à proximité de lui et qui se laissaient faire pour pouvoir monter dans la hiérarchie.

" Sale garce ! C'est pour ça que tu as voulu laisser Harry ? Parce que tu l'avais eu avec moi ? " s'énerva James.

" Oh ferme là un peu. Si j'ai laissé ce mioche, c'est seulement parce que je déteste les enfants. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis resté avec toi que parce que ton nom était l'un des plus respecté au monde. " cracha Lily.

Sirius n'en revenait pas, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et se sentait coupable d'avoir obéi à cette garce sans se soucier de son filleul. Et dire que Rémus les avait toujours mis en garde mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais écouté.

" Charmante scène de ménage mais pourriez vous faire ça autre part que dans la salle du trône ? " s'énerva Voldemort.

" Viens mon chou, il vaut mieux aller discuter ailleurs. " sourit Raphaël en prenant Harry par la taille et en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle avec lui et Lucas.

Alors qu'ils allèrent franchir la porte, celle-ci se referma violemment devant eux alors qu'un Voldemort très en colère se dirigeait à grands pas vers eux. Il attrapa Raphaël par le col de sa robe et le regarda dangereusement dans les yeux.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends archange ? Tu es dans MON château, sur MON territoire alors cesse de faire comme si tout t'appartenait. » siffla Voldemort.

« Tout doux monseigneur, je voulais juste éloigner ce bel ange de la scène de ménage qui va sûrement avoir lieu. » se moqua Raphaël.

« Harry est un vampire au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il n'a rien d'angélique. » cracha Voldemort.

« C'est la que tu te trompes, Harry est bien plus qu'un simple Dark Vampire sinon pourquoi est-ce que Dieu le voudrait ? » répliqua Raphaël.

« Dieu ? » s'exclama Voldemort en fixant Harry qui caressait les cheveux d'un Lucas assoupi.

« Oui…tu sais, celui qui dirige le Paradis ?! » rigola Raphaël.

« Cela complique tout…Séverus, je veux que Seifer soit ici demain matin au plus tard, est-ce que c'est clair ? » ordonna Voldemort.

« Seifer ? » répéta Harry en fixant Voldemort.

« J'ai une mission à lui confier. » dit simplement Voldemort alors que Séverus hochait la tête et disparaissait.

« Quand à toi Sirius, je veux que tu me ramènes Rémus. » ajouta Voldemort.

* * *

« Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir. » murmura Mikaël en fixant Lucifer.

« Tu es déçu ? » questionna le brun.

« Bien sûr que non…je suis juste…désolé. » soupira Mikaël en se frottant le front.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lucifer, il était plutôt curieux.

« Désolé d'avoir choisi Dieu plutôt que toi…désolé de t'avoir jeté dans l'Abyme…désolé pour tout. » répondit Mikaël, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

Lucifer eut un léger sourire et il prit l'archange aux cheveux rouges dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

« Tu ne pouvais rien y faire Mikaël…ne sois pas triste, tu as fait ce que tu croyais être juste. » lui chuchota Lucifer.

« Je ne savais pas à quel point Dieu était un être abject…il envoie ses propres anges à l'abattoir…il veut même utiliser la potion des anges sur Harry. »

« Je ne le laisserais pas faire…tout ira bien. » sourit Lucifer.

Mikaël releva son si beau visage vers Lucifer et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancien prince des enfers qui ouvrit les yeux sous le choc, laissant Mikaël prendre le contrôle du baiser.

L'archange aux cheveux rouges passa ses mains sur le torse du brun, son amant lui avait tellement manqué. Lucifer eut un sourire goguenard en sentant les mains baladeuses de Mikaël, il poussa alors l'homme aux cheveux rouges sur son lit et arriva à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Lucifer en mordillant le cou du plus petit.

« Jamais été aussi sûr ! J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi Lucifer…comme avant. » le supplia Mikaël.

Lucifer ne perdit pas de temps, d'un geste de mains leurs vêtements disparurent et il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de l'autre avant de le préparer délicatement et de le faire sien.

* * *

« Je ne savais pas que Mikaël pouvait crier aussi fort. » fit remarquer Raphaël en passant devant la chambre des deux amants avec Harry, Lucas, Voldemort, Julius et Lucius.

« Pervers ! Silencio ! » lança Harry, le rouge aux joues.

« Tu rougis Harry ? Tu veux que je te montre ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? » proposa Raphaël avec un grand sourire.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher davantage du petit brun qu'une boule de magie noire venait de le frôler de près.

« Désespérant. » marmonna Harry.

« Et dire qu'ils sont respectivement Archange et dirigeant des vampires. » ajouta Julius.

« En tout cas, on dirait bien qu'ils se sont réconciliés. » sourit Raphaël.

Harry eut un léger sourire aux lèvres en entendant l'archange du vent, il ajusta la position de Lucas pour que celui-ci puisse dormir plus confortablement avant de se remettre en route vers la salle de guerre de Voldemort.

Voldemort s'assit naturellement au bout de la table tandis qu'il installa Harry et Lucas près de lui et Raphaël de l'autre côté de la table, laissant les autres s'asseoir où ils le désiraient. Voldemort fit apparaître un petit lit et Harry y déposa automatiquement Lucas.

« Bien…cette réunion concerne avant tout Harry étant donné qu'il est ce que recherche Dieu. » annonça Voldemort.

« Hé ! Je peux me défendre seul. » s'indigna Harry.

« Les défenses du château seront doublées et Harry devra constamment se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un de puissant, deux personnes seraient le mieux. » continua Voldemort, ignorant le brun.

« Je veux bien le suivre jour et nuit. » se proposa Raphaël.

« C'est pourquoi des tours de garde seront affichés à l'extérieur de cette salle. Néanmoins, sache que Seifer et Rémus feront partie de la troupe d'élite chargée de ta sécurité. » expliqua Voldemort.

« Mais je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger. » s'énerva Harry.

« Et Lucas dans tout ça ? Ce sera sûrement dur pour toi de vous protéger lui et toi. » déclara Voldemort.

Harry sentit sa rage redescendre et il posa son regard sur le petit garçon, endormi sur un lit à quelques mètres de lui. Il soupira, il savait déjà qu'il n'opposerait aucune résistance face aux ordres de Voldemort, Lucas comptait trop pour lui.

« Bien…maintenant que ce point est réglé, passons au suivant. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aider Lucifer à détrôner Belzébuth. » reprit Voldemort.

« Que comptez vous faire lorsque Lucifer aura retrouvé sa place ? » demanda Julius.

« Tuer Dieu et placer l'un de mes hommes à la tête du Paradis. » répondit Voldemort.

« Que d'ambitions pour un seul homme ! » sourit Raphaël.

« Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai l'aide de tous mes Dark Vampires et de tous les vampires du monde. » répliqua Voldemort.

« Certains ne vous semblent pas très fidèles pourtant. » ricana Raphaël en fixant Harry.

« Certains sont plus spéciales que d'autres, voilà tout. » soupira Voldemort, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait forcer le fils de l'archange du feu et de l'ex prince des enfers à lui obéir.

« Ce que vous pouvez être barbants quand vous vous y mettez. » râla Harry, il détestait perdre son temps.

« Bien…nous attaquerons donc Belzébuth à la fin de la semaine, je veux que mes ordres soient passés et que tous les vampires combattants soient préparés. » ordonna Voldemort.

Harry s'apprêta à sortir de la salle, Lucas de nouveau dans ses bras, quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Il se tourna et tomba sur le visage de Raphaël qui était proche du sien, bien trop proche à vrai dire, surtout quand on savait qu'il tenait un enfant dans ses bras.

« N'oublie pas qu'on doit te protéger poupée. » sourit Raphaël.

« Pas par toi en tout cas. » gronda Voldemort en séparant les deux hommes.

« Puis-je me proposer ? » les interrompit Julius.

Voldemort hésita quelques instants avant de finir par hocher la tête et laisser le blond sortir à la suite du plus jeune.

« Pourquoi tu ne le surveilles pas toi-même si tu es aussi jaloux que ça ? » ricana Raphaël.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux et j'ai une armée à conduire moi. » répliqua Voldemort avant de partir à grands pas vers son bureau.

« Quel hypocrite…bah j'aurais plus de chances avec Harry sans lui. » murmura Raphaël avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

« Je suis censé répéter ça ? » se demanda Lucius avant d'hausser les épaules et de partir rejoindre sa femme et son fils.

* * *

« Où comptes tu aller ? » questionna Julius.

« Présenter Lucas à mes amis. » répondit simplement le brun en parcourant les couloirs à la recherche de ses meilleurs amis et de leur fille.

« Harry, c'est bien toi ? Comme tu as grandi ! » intervint une voix douce et profonde.

Harry se tourna immédiatement et planta ses yeux dans ceux aciers du blond en face de lui, il déposa Lucas précautionneusement dans les bras de Julius et courut sauter dans les bras de Seifer. Seifer réceptionna le brun avec un sourire, cela lui avait fait mal de devoir quitter le brun après tant d'années passées ensembles.

« C'est drôle que je te retrouve ici. » fit remarquer Seifer.

« Pas vraiment…surtout quand on sait que tu m'as menti depuis le début. » répliqua Harry en se détachant du blond, les bras croisés.

« Je suis désolé Harry mais il fallait que je t'apprenne à te défendre contre les vampires…si je t'avais dit que j'en étais un tu ne m'aurais jamais fait confiance. » expliqua Seifer.

« T'inquiètes Seif', je t'en veux pas. » sourit Harry.

« Seifer…tu es attendu par le lord. » intervint Julius.

Le blond hocha la tête, il embrassa rapidement Harry sur la joue avant de se diriger vers le bureau du chef des vampires.

Harry reprit Lucas des bras de Julius et les deux Dark Vampires reprirent leur chemin vers les appartements des amis du brun.

* * *

**Et voilou!!!!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Reviews please !!!!**


	4. Récupération des Enfers

_« T'inquiètes Seif', je t'en veux pas. » sourit Harry._

_« Seifer…tu es attendu par le lord. » intervint Julius._

_Le blond hocha la tête, il embrassa rapidement Harry sur la joue avant de se diriger vers le bureau du chef des vampires._

_Harry reprit Lucas des bras de Julius et les deux Dark Vampires reprirent leur chemin vers les appartements des amis du brun._

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

« Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Qui est ce petit garçon ? » s'enquit Hermione en se levant du canapé qu'elle partageait avec Ron et leur fille, fixant le petit garçon qui venait de se réveiller.

« Lucas, mon fils adoptif ! » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire avant de poser le garçon à terre.

« Je crois que tu nous doit des explications, non ?! » déclara Ron avec un petit sourire en coin, laissant Lucas jouer avec Jessie.

Harry et Julius s'installèrent sur des fauteuils en face du jeune couple, Harry leur racontant tout ce dont ils n'étaient pas encore au courant, que ce soit sa découverte de Lucas, sa rencontre avec Lucifer ou encore le fait que Dieu était à sa poursuite.

« Il n'y a vraiment qu'à toi que ce genre de choses peut arriver. » soupira Ron.

« Je crois que mon père aura besoin de tes talents de tacticien pour reprendre son royaume, tu t'en sens capable Ron ?! » demanda Harry.

« Evidemment, je suis le meilleur sur ce plan là. » accepta Ron, Hermione secouant la tête devant la modestie inexistante de son mari.

« Lucas, repose les jouets et dit au revoir à Jessie, on y va. » déclara Harry en se levant, regardant son fils reposer les jouets qu'il faisait léviter en face de Jessie pour l'amuser.

« Où sont passés Mickaël et Raphaël ? Ils devraient être revenus depuis plusieurs heures déjà. » gronda Dieu en se relevant de son trône.

« Je crains qu'ils n'aient été capturés par l'ennemi. 4 de nos archanges sont portés disparus, que devons nous faire ? » s'enquit Uriel, ange de la mort.

« Nous allons attendre encore un peu, Mickaël et Raphaël ont peut-être réussi à s'infiltrer dans ce château et à se faire passer pour l'un des leurs. » décida Dieu.

« Pourquoi s'intéresser autant à ce gamin ? » questionna Uriel, un sourcil haussé.

« Ce garçon est celui de la prophétie, il ne doit pas nous échapper, quoiqu'il nous en coûte. » déclara Dieu, ne se souciant absolument du bien être des anges sous ses ordres tant qu'il parvenait à mettre la main sur le garçon.

« Que ferons-nous si ni Mickaël ni Raphaël ne revient ? » demanda Uriel.

« Ils seront considérés comme des traîtres et je donnerais l'ordre de les tuer. » répondit simplement Dieu en s'installant confortablement sur son trône.

Alors qu'Uriel s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle du trône, il jeta un coup d'œil en regard et découvrit la présence de plusieurs anges masculins ou féminins à moitié nus et satisfaisant les envies de leur seigneur, qu'ils soient consentants ou non.

« Sale porc ! » souffla Uriel en refermant les portes derrière lui, cachant aux yeux des autres anges à quel point leur seigneur était perverti.

« Je viens d'apprendre à l'instant de notre espion chez les anges que l'enfant de la prophétie vient de faire son apparition, qu'il serait au château de Voldemort et que les archanges auraient échoués dans leur tentative de kidnapping. » déclara Dumbledore, debout devant une petite assemblée de sorciers, l'Ordre du Phoenix.

« Comment pourrions nous le récupérer s'il se trouve avec les vampires ? N'est-il pas l'un des leurs ? » s'enquit une femme aux cheveux roses métamorphomage, Nymphadora Tonks.

« C'est un être influençable, si on mettait la main dessus, on pourrait se débarrasser des vampires, des anges et des démons sans même se fatiguer. » répondit Dumbledore, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

« Et comment s'y prendre pour le récupérer ? » demanda Maugrey Fol'œil, son œil normal et son œil magique fixés sur Dumbledore.

« Il faut tout d'abord découvrir son identité, nous penserons au moyen de le récupérer ensuite. » décida Dumbledore avant de mettre fin au meeting.

« Tu es doué stratège. » avoua Lucifer en regardant Ron préparer le plan d'attaque destiné à lui faire regagner les Enfers et à écraser Belzébuth.

« C'est comme une partie d'échec, il suffit avant tout de parvenir à anticiper les mouvements de l'adversaire pour pouvoir gagner. » commenta Ron en déplaçant les figurines désignant les forces ennemies sur la carte des Enfers.

« Combien de vampires seront déployés dans cette attaque ? » questionna Sirius, positionné entre Julius et Séverus.

« Il en faudra environ 1000 sur chaque front, donc 4000 vampires seront nécessaires. De plus, Lucifer a réussi à rallier 10000 démons à sa cause grâce à ses connexions. » répondit Ron.

« Quel genre de connexions ? » demanda Mickaël, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

« Pas de ce genre là. » se dépêcha de répliquer Lucifer, malgré la joie qui venait de l'habiter devant la jalousie de son amant.

« Mais encore ? » reprit Mickaël, attendant clairement une réponse.

« Lilith, reine des succubes et Bélial, roi des incubes m'ont juré allégeance lors de mon règne ; ils ne peuvent pas me refuser leur aide. Quant à Léviathan, Astaroth et Mammon, ils sont également restés sous mes ordres malgré la prise de pouvoir par Belzébuth. » expliqua Lucifer, un bras autour de la taille de Mickaël pour le rassurer.

« Quand commencera l'attaque ? » questionna Harry, pressé de rendre à son père ce qui lui appartient.

« Demain matin, à l'aurore. » déclara Voldemort, les yeux toujours fixés sur la carte des Enfers.

« Harry ! » l'appela Voldemort juste avant que le brun ne quitte la salle, ses gardes du corps l'attendant à l'extérieur. « Comme je sais que tu ne voudras pas être écarté de la bataille, je pose une condition à te présence. »

« Laquelle ? » s'enquit Harry, heureux de constater que Voldemort commençait à comprendre sa façon de penser.

« Que tu restes à mes côtés. » déclara Voldemort, adossé à la table de réunion.

« Cette condition est…acceptable ! » approuva Harry malgré l'impression d'être traité comme un gamin encore à 18 ans.

« Tu dois savoir que ce château était une école avant mon arrivée, non ?! J'y est étudié. L'école était divisé en 4 groupes et j'étais un Serpentard mais dans ton cas, je n'arrive pas à décerner si tu es un Serpentard ou un Gryffondor. » commenta Voldemort.

« Est-ce important ? » demanda Harry, plutôt curieux.

« Pas vraiment, plus à notre époque. » soupira légèrement Tom en repensant à son adolescence dans cette école.

« Quoi que c'est mieux qu'elle n'existe plus ! » ajouta t-il en songeant à la guerre Serpentard-Gryffondor.

Quand Voldemort sortit de ses pensées, Harry était déjà à quelques mètres de lui, se dirigeant vers la porte. Voldemort ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, à chaque fois qu'il était proche d'Harry, il ne voulait plus le laisser partir, il voulait le garder près de lui pour l'éternité même si cette façon de penser l'effrayait, lui qui n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour personne si ce n'est de la haine.

En quelques foulées à peine il rattrapa Harry et enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du brun, il ramena Harry contre son torse.

« Tom ? »

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » souffla Voldemort en relâchant Harry à contrecœur.

Harry eut un petit sourire, le fait de devenir un vampire à son tour et de retrouver ses vrais parents avait grandement changé sa façon de penser et en voyant Voldemort aussi mal à l'aise après avoir obéi à ses pulsions, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça attirant.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai apprécié ! » sourit Harry avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'embrasser la joue de Tom puis de quitter la salle.

« Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant Harry ! Tu es à moi ! » déclara Tom avec un petit sourire avant de sortir de la salle pour se préparer à l'attaque du lendemain.

« My Lord, toutes nos forces sont étendues sur le territoire ennemi. » déclara Lucius en arrivant aux côtés de Voldemort.

« Les démons sous mes ordres sont également en place. » annonça Lucifer, clairement impatient de mettre une raclée à Belzébuth.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, à l'attaque ! » cria Voldemort.

A l'instant même où le cri fut prononcé, des milliers de vampires et de démons s'élancèrent de tous les côtés vers le château occupé par Belzébuth et les démons sous ses ordres. C'était un vrai massacre, les démons ennemis étaient tués par dizaines par les Dark Vampire, Lucifer et les deux archanges tandis que le reste des forces de Voldemort et de Lucifer balayait tout sur son passage, ne laissant pas un seul démon en vie.

« Nous avons clairement l'avantage. » commenta Harry en regardant le champ de bataille.

« Evidemment ! Belzébuth ne pensait pas que Lucifer attaquerait avec des vampires et qu'une grosse majorité des démons le suivait encore. » déclara Tom.

« Julius nous fait signe, on dirait qu'il est temps d'affronter Belzébuth. » sourit Harry, se dirigeant vers la salle du trône, leur chemin nettoyé des cadavres.

« Belzébuth, quelle joie de te revoir ! En forme ? » demanda Lucifer avec un grand sourire moqueur en voyant le démon agenouillé au sol et retenu par deux vampires.

« Je te croyais mort Lucifer. » siffla Belzébuth.

« Comme si tu pouvais me tuer. » se moqua Lucifer.

« C'est donc lui qui t'a usurpé le trône, il n'est pas si moche. » commenta distraitement Harry après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au traître.

« Dommage qu'il ne soit pas digne de confiance. » soupira Raphaël, faussement déçu.

« Tu t'es allié à des archanges ? Tu crois que les démons vont t'obéir alors que tu as un archange pour compagnon ?! » siffla Belzébuth.

« Tu es un idiot ! Lucifer était également un archange avant de créer les Enfers alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça poserait problème. Et au pire on se débarrassera des rebelles ! » déclara Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Quelque chose à dire avant de mourir ? » demanda Voldemort en fixant la larve devant lui.

« Vous tous, vous me le paierez ! » gronda Belzébuth juste avant que Lucifer ne lui coupe la tête et que Mickaël mette le feu à son corps, ne laissant qu'un petit tas de cendres à l'endroit où se trouvait le démon.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Leviathan, Bélial, Lilith, Astaroth, Mammon, reprenez immédiatement vos positions et faites moi un rapport de tous les changements qui se sont produits durant mon absence. » ordonna Lucifer.

« Nous rentrons sur terre ! » commenta Voldemort, faisant signe aux Dark Vampires de réunir leurs troupes.

« Je vais avec lui, j'ai des choses à faire. » sourit Harry avant de faire la bise à ses parents.

« T'inquiètes Mikanou, je l'accompagne. » ricana Raphaël en voyant les regards inquiets que l'archange aux cheveux rouges jetait à son fils.

« Une dernière chose avant de partir : je demande votre autorisation pour courtiser Harry. » déclara Voldemort, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin mais il préférait faire les choses dans les règles.

« Accordé ! » rigola Mickaël après avoir échangé un regard avec Lucifer.

« Dernière chose, si tu fais souffrir mon fils, aucun endroit que ce soit au paradis, sur terre ou aux Enfers ne pourra te protéger de ma vengeance. » ajouta Lucifer avec un sourire mauvais.

« C'est noté ! » souffla Voldemort avant que tous les vampires ne disparaissent des Enfers.

« Enfin un peu de tranquillité. Tu me fais voir ta chambre ? » souffla Mickaël avec un sourire joueur quand Lucifer le prit dans ses bras avant de courir vers sa chambre.


End file.
